I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: A one shot based on the song I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends by White Stripes. Nattie/Tyson


**I do NOT own any recognisable person in this story. All WWE talent names, brands, etc belong to Vince McMahon and World Wrestling Entertainment. All other notable people/places all belong to their respective owners. Story is based on song I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends by White Stripes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Theodore, are you ready?" Cheryl Wilson yelled, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her son, Theodore James Wilson. Upstairs in his room, TJ was looking at the calendar gloomily... the first of September. The first day back, but also the first day of fifth grade. Picking up his backpack, the small boy left his bedroom and jumped down the stairs two at a time. He was glad he had thought to practice out walking in his brand new school shoes. Hopefully he wouldn't be a victim of the blisters, like almost every other student.<br>"Remember that you are meeting Natalie Neidhart over near her house." His Mom reminded him. With a simple nod and a quick kiss on the cheek from his Mother, TJ Wilson left the house in almost an eager manner, ready to get to school.

* * *

><p>Making sure that his Mom had definitely gone back in the house, TJ slowly walked along the sidewalk before he came to the part that he had discovered was a shortcut to the Neidhart family home. He walked quickly over to the fence and threw his backpack over it. Scrambling up the fence was easy for the small but already athletic boy, jumping from the top and landing on his feet with ease. As he looked down at his backpack, he couldn't help the small groan of frustration that left his throat. His brand new books and pens that his Mother had gone out and bought him were scattered around the grass.<br>"Nice going Theodore," He heard her teasing voice and looked up, rolling his eyes. The young, blonde Neidhart sniggered lowly at the boy before bending down to help him pick up his belongings. As he nodded his head appreciatively toward her, Natalie giggled, linking her arm with his and almost dragging him toward the park.  
>"I can tell that we are gonna be friends," She announced.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey look, I found a lady bug!" TJ exclaimed, trapping the small bug in his hand and heading over to where Natalie was lying down by the old tree in the park, her hands also enclosing some sort of bugs. He lay down next to her and turned his head to see her open her hand. Two lady bugs and a dozen small ants took off and Natalie squealed, rubbing her hands free of the ants that were tickling her skin. TJ's hands also opened and he was surprised when the orange lady bug he had caught still stayed to his hand. A few seconds later however, it flew off and TJ got to his feet, going over to grab both his and Nattie's backpacks. Natalie stood up and grabbed her backpack from the brunette haired boy and they turned to walk into the direction of school, not making a single sound.<p>

* * *

><p>A sense of achievement overcame the two youngsters as they made it into the schoolyard. Here they were, safe and sound, successfully having walked to school all by themselves. TJ noticed the dirt on the back of Natalie's uniform and stopped her walking.<br>"Look what happened when we were chasing all the bugs, we got all dirty. I'll help you get the dirt off your back if you get mine off," He said to her. She nodded her head, her dark blonde hair bouncing up and down as she did so. She spun around as TJ patted the dirt all off of her back. The Neidhart returned the favour and then the school bell rang, signalling the start of class.  
>"Let's go learn something!" Natalie said excitedly which earnt a groan of annoyance from TJ.<p>

* * *

><p>"So we will be going through, math in the morning and spelling just before lunchtime. After you all come in from lunch, it will be reading time and show-and-tell." The fifth grade teacher, Mrs White, said. The entire class nodded their heads in agreement, even though they didn't have a say in the matter. Whatever the Teacher said is what happened. TJ was already having trouble concentrating and was nearly falling asleep in the classroom within the first hour. As the bell rang for playtime, he couldn't have gotten out of the classroom fast enough and was the first one out on the playground. Natalie chuckled at him and grabbed a ball, before taking it over to him and offering it to him.<br>"Wanna play?" She asked. TJ nodded and she threw the ball at him, it hitting him right in the chest. He narrowed his eyes and picked up the ball, chasing after the giggling blonde.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, all the children in the playground scattered. Finally, there was only two children left in the playground, a boy and a girl intent on delaying their return to the classroom. When they finally made it into their hallway, both were confused to see their classmates in line outside.<br>"What's happening?" TJ asked one of the other boys.  
>"As we go in she's marking out height against a wall. That way we can see how much we've grown at the end of the year." The little boy informed. TJ nodded his head and Natalie clapped her hands excitedly. The line went quickly and soon they were all sitting down. TJ and Natalie were sitting next to each other all day. The remainder of that day went incredibly fast for both the young Neidhart and young Wilson. Natalie learnt that the teacher absolutely loved her singing voice, Mrs White informed TJ that his voice sounded funny and she supressed a giggle every time the boy spoke, which made TJ feel incredibly uncomfortable and he couldn't wait until the final bell rang so he could race out of the classroom and run home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Did you have a good day at school today baby?" Cheryl Wilson asked her son. He shrugged softly and looked up at his Mom as he was in his bed.<br>"What are you going to dream of tonight?" The Mother asked her Son.  
>"I think I'll dream about Ladybugs and every single letter in the alphabet." TJ said to his Mom, causing a smile to cross her face.<br>"Remember that you're going to be walking to school with Natalie tomorrow." Cheryl reminded her son. He nodded and a small smile crossed his face.  
>"Do you get on well with her?" TJ's Mom asked. TJ stifled a yawn behind his hand before allowing his eyes to close as he started to drift off into a slumber.<br>"Well, I can tell that we are gonna be friends," He mumbled before he fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! I really enjoyed writing this one so please let me know what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
